¿A cual de todos amó?
by sandra26
Summary: Hi yo soy nueva en esto por favor dejenme reviews una chica alborota hogwarts con un giro de 360 grados pero oculta un secreto por fa reviews sakarylddlf


Este es mi primer fic así que les pido que no sean tan malos conmigo, léanlo por favor estoy segura de que les va a encantar y muy en especial a todas las las chicas Románticas y a los chicos como pueden conquistar a una chica. Dejen Reviews, La Diosa de las Flores: Sakary.  
  
Capítulo1:  
  
Encuentros, tristezas, Insinuaciones y Celos:  
  
Era el 3° año en Hogwarts de Harry Potter, el niño más famoso del mundo  
  
de los magos o sea; no mugles.  
  
El día de la selección y este no se encontraba, pues se había perdido la  
  
selección junto con Hermione Granger. Entre toda la algarabía había  
  
alguien se había dado cuenta de que no estaba.  
  
En la selección: El profesor Flitwitch dijo:  
  
-Este año pienso que los alumnos mayores que están iniciando Hogwarts  
  
deben de ser los primeros en ser seleccionados así que los haré pasar  
  
primero.  
  
En ese momento hizó un movimiento de varita y entraron dos alumnas y un  
  
Alumno seguidas por los de primero que se entreveraron.  
  
El profesor Flitwich Llamó:  
  
-Pierre Danfel- Slitheryn!!!  
  
-Fiorella Green-Una chica de cabello claro y muy linda un poquito baja se  
  
sentó y le pusieron el sombrero Seleccionador-Ravenclaw!!!  
  
Una ráfaga de aplausos se oyó desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, que luego se  
  
calmó para oír a la siguiente nombrada.  
  
-Kary Delacour. Una muchacha de piel muy clara y de ojos azules muy  
  
grandes y los dientes muy blancos y regulares, de contextura delgada y  
  
esbelta, además con una larga cortina de pelo rubio plateado que le caía casi  
  
hasta la cintura, lo tenía recogido con una hermosa cola, que azotaba a los  
  
chicos al caminar y ni que hablar de sus labios, sonrosados, delicados y  
  
delgados. En pocas palabras era toda una muñeca.  
  
La más linda para un chico que la miraba atontado a lo lejos de una larga  
  
Mesa de estudiantes de Griffindor. Él no era el único al que había dejado con  
  
La boca abierta sino a la mayoría de muchachos por que no habían visto  
  
Nunca una joven tan preciosa.  
  
Un chico en la mesa de Slitheryn rogaba por que fuera a esta.  
  
-Umm, una mente muy brillante y a la vez un poco ambiciosa, Honrada y  
  
Amorosa, pero tienes valentía .AMM, una difícil decisión. Creo que te  
  
mandaré a ¡¡¡Griffindor!!!  
  
Todos los chicos de Griffindor se pararon a aplaudir con tal fuerza a la nueva  
  
Griffindor, y algunas jóvenes de 3 curso para abajo pues las demás no les  
  
había hecho nada de gracia su nueva competencia.  
  
-Siéntate aquí le dijeron Fred y George a los cuales los estaban  
  
peñiscando las cazadoras de Griffindor (Angelina y Alicia) de rabia y la  
  
fulminaban con la mirada.  
  
-No, gracias no creo que a sus novias les haga mucha gracia, además ya no  
  
quedan asientos en este lado de la mesa tendré que sentarme con los de  
  
tercero.  
  
Mientras que el sombrero seleccionador empezó a llamar a los de primer  
  
curso  
  
empezaron a hablar.  
  
-¿A qué curso vas Kary? Y ¿Quiénes son tus padres? -Dijo Angelina que la  
  
miraba menos furiosa pues Kary no había prestado atención mínima a las  
  
indirectas de los muchachos- Te puedo decir Kary ¿no?  
  
-Claro, voy al quinto curso en Hogwarts y soy hija de una de las auroras  
  
más famosas del mundo mágico: Sabrina Spellman y mi Padre es Anders  
  
Delacour trabajará desde la próxima semana en el ministerio en el consejo  
  
escolar, pues salió uno de sus miembros y pensaron inmediatamente en él,  
  
había estado estudiando en Beuxbatoons esta en, Ah, disculpen no se los  
  
puedo decig pog que está pgohíbido, OH!! No, me está siendo difícil  
  
pgonunciag su idioma -Se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho muy graciosamente  
  
y empezó a hablar lo mejor posible que podía  
  
Yo no soy de aquí, pego como oí hablar de HOGWAGTS y me dijeron  
  
que era mejog que en la que yo estaba; aparte que mi padre tenía que venir  
  
aquí, aprendí Inglés aunque no es del todo bueno y me cambié sin pensaglo  
  
dos veces, lo unico que lamento es haberme separado de mi madre y de mi  
  
hermana Fleur. Bueno me voy hasta luego disculpen si las hice enfadar. Nos  
  
vemos luego.  
  
-Hola me puedo sentar aquí es que es el único asiento de nuestra mesa, pues  
  
los demás están vacíos pero tu quien eres no te conozco porque...-ella dejo de  
  
hablar pues había notado que el pelirrojo con el que hablaba estaba triste-  
  
Que te pasa por que estás deprimido.  
  
-Por nada, pero ¿Quién eres?, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
  
-Mi nombre es Kary y soy de Griffindor,  
  
-Eh!! Ron,-Fred Weasley le hacia unas señas muy extrañas junto con George  
  
y se miraban atontados y se cogían de las manos como dos enamorados.-Ron  
  
se había puesto rojo porque Kary se había empezado a reír .  
  
-Ah! Te llamas Ron y ellos son tus Hermanos ¿no es verdad?  
  
-Eh...Ronald Weasley a decir verdad, pero como sabes que son mis hermanos.  
  
-Simple intuición; porque los tres tienen el cabello pelirrojo y además te  
  
tutean. Sabes, me encantaría que me hablaras acerca de HOGWARTS o al  
  
menos me presentaras a alguna chica para....  
  
Pero Ron nunca supo para que o al menos no lo quiso saber porque en ese  
  
preciso momento de la puerta principal del comedor salió una chica con el  
  
cabello abundante y enredado de un color castaño claro junto con Harry y sin  
  
decir ni una sola palabra a Kary se fue a una de las mesas de primero pues no  
  
le había guardado sitio a Hermione y a Harry.  
  
-Hola me llamo Oliver, sabes soy el capitán del equipo de quidditch de  
  
nuestra casa -acababa de llegar un joven a ocupar el lugar que había dejado  
  
libre Ron, el joven la miraba con el mismo rostro que Ron miraba a  
  
Hermione-¿De que colegio vienes?  
  
La joven se había quedado muda y al parecer no le había oído nada.  
  
-Ah!, disculpa, eres pgefecto.  
  
-No pero te puedo decir quien lo es- dijo el joven algo decepcionado de que  
  
no haya escuchado lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
Dumbledore se había retirado pero los alumnos seguían comiendo.  
  
Wood le extendió su brazo como todo un caballero y ante la sorpresa de  
  
muchos y de Fred y George que se partían de la risa, ella accedió haciendo  
  
caso omiso de ellos.  
  
Él se sentía en su gloria llevándola .Le señalo quien era el prefecto y ella le  
  
pidió que la esperara.  
  
Le pregunto la contraseña a Perci y le dijo a Wood si le podía indicar el  
  
Camino.  
  
Wood le empezó a hablar preguntándole de que continente venía y hacía  
  
también unas preguntas tontas e indirectas que causaban la risa de Kary.  
  
-Creo que ya llegamos-dijeron la contraseña y entraron-aquí te dejo porque  
  
sino mis amigos me van a fastidiar y van a malinterpretar las cosas.  
  
Al cabo de un momento Wood se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata  
  
Porque Kary dijo:  
  
-¿Cuál es el dogmitogio de las chicas del quinto cugso?-le dijo fríamente.  
  
-Eees...el del tercer piso de la derecha y en tu cama deben de estar tus cosas  
  
sabes....  
  
Kary le corto en seco:  
  
-¿Pog qué no vas con tus amigos antes de que malinterpgeten las cosas?  
  
Aunque no veo el pogque tengan que haceglo si no estamos haciendo nada  
  
Malo. Más bien podgíamos seg amigos ¿sí?  
  
Oliver hizo una afirmación con la cabeza  
  
Y se fue dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y con sus pensamientos tristes.  
  
En la sala común estaba entrando Perci con todos los alumnos de  
  
primero de Griffindor, que se quedaban admirando la sala común y no  
  
prestaban atención a un muchacho que estaba aislado en sus pensamientos.  
  
Al menos hasta que llegaron Fred y George y le empezaron a fastidiar.  
  
-UHHHH, Oliver ya tiene novia. uhhhh, chicas perdieron la oportunidad de  
  
ser la novias del capitán de Griffindor; felicidades Oliver, cuéntanos y como  
  
fue -dijeron los dos al unísono.  
  
-cállense!!!!  
  
-Cálmate si nosotros solo queríamos saber Oliver-dijo George.  
  
-Sí, no es para que te molestes, y te voy a decir algo como amigo no seas tan  
  
notorio con una chica; poco más y se te cae la baba, pero eso sí, está como  
  
quieren.  
  
-seguro que se dio cuenta de cómo la mirabas y te dijo que aceptaba sin que  
  
se lo hubieras dicho-le dijo Fred.  
  
-Nada de eso me quiere...  
  
-y tu estás aquí en vez de acompañarla-le dijeron los dos.  
  
-...como a un amigo y yo que creí que a las chicas les gustaban los capitanes  
  
-Tengo que hablar con ustedes dos  
  
-Ahora no Wood, tenemos que ver que ropa nos pondremos mañana para  
  
impresionar a Kary.  
  
-Ya paren muchachos saben que no me gusta que bromeen en cosas  
  
importantes.  
  
-pero si no es broma, pero como eres nuestro amigo te prometemos que no  
  
nos acercaremos a ella a menos...  
  
-A menos de que...  
  
-A menos de que ella nos haga conversación.  
  
- Prométanme que cuando les hable no le van a hacer caso - dijo de una  
  
manera muy implorante-prométanmelo.  
  
-lo intentaremos pero no te prometemos nada, vale-Y se fueron dejando en  
  
duda al pobre chico que se fue a dormir.  
  
Mientras una chica había oído la conversación y había estado llorando al  
  
escuchar que el chico de sus sueños estaba enamorado de una...estúpida que  
  
acababa de llegar. Al terminar esta conversación se fue a dormir antes de que  
  
sus amigas la vieran llorar. 


End file.
